


Dark

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: AUs based off things [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Character Death, M/M, like the bella thorne au lmao, midnight sun au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Midnight sun au, eddie has a thing called xp and can't go in the sun and he meets his crush anyways.





	1. Dark

Dusk sets along the town of Derry, Maine, bringing a darkness that many of the younger children always feared. Eddie never had, he'd always anxiously awaited the night, then rolling out of his bed and scrambling to ask if his mother would allow him out.

"Ma, please? Seriously, I'll- I'll be out by one, I swear, fresh air, good for me, yeah?" He begs, already pulling a sweatshirt on.

"Fine, Eddiebear, remember curfew-"

"One, I know ma, and I'll bring a water bottle and everything," he smiles brightly, already scampering off to the kitchen. To get said bottle.

"Be careful, you know what to avoid!" Sonia calls after him, staying in her chair, eyes planted on the television through the entire conversation.

Eddie gets the water bottle he'd promised he'd take, bolting out the front door before his mom can require any more interaction out of him. He breathes in the fresh air deeply, closing his eyes in bliss. 

He goes to the quarry, the most calming place he knows of. He dangles his feet over the edge of the cliff, swinging them slightly. He looks down at the porcelain reflection of the moon in the dark water. 

He's pulled from his calm when he hears bike tires behind him, turning around only for his eyes to meet with the blue ones of- _oh god it can't be him._

Bill Denbrough. _Why. Why couldn't it have been someone else- Richie_ , Eddie thinks, his entire body filling with panic and adrenaline. 

"Oh- uh, h-hi, I don't think we've met?" Bill asks, dropping his bike to the ground and walking to the cliff's edge as well.

"I uh- yeah- homeschooled," Eddie fumbles out. _Nice one, but how else am I supposed to introduce myself? Hey you've never seen me but I watch you through my window whenever you bike past my house at seven a.m_. Eddie sighs, looking back at the water. 

"That e-explains a little, but n-not all of it," the red haired boy presses, dangling his legs over the edge precariously. "D-do I get a name?"

"I-uh no, gotta get home, curfew, midnight, just gotta leave," Eddie says quickly while scrambling to get up.

"What? Y-your glass slippers g-going to disappear?" Bill asks, his joke falling flat on his tongue when the other boy speeds off in a panic. "Oh," he says to himself, sounding a bit disappointed.

Eddie darts his way home, closing the door shut behind him with force and standing against it to catch up on his breathing. He pants for a few minutes before walking past the living room.

"Eddie bear? Was that you I heard huffing and puffing in the entryway? Maybe I shouldn't let you out after all," she suggests, her sickly sweet tone bringing tension to Eddie's shoulders.

"No ma, pushed myself too hard, swear it's usually okay, I'm going to call Richie, he might come over," he says quickly, not waiting for her reply before dashing up the stairs to his own room.

Eddie speed dials his friend, who is just as nocturnal as he is, despite not having an excuse like Eddie's XP. Eddie can't go into the sunlight, so he settles for night. 

"N'y'ello?" Richie answers absently, loud music blasting in the background, but at least he sounded alone.

"Richie oh thank fuck, please come over?" He asks, fiddling with his shirt anxiously.

"Yeah, Eds, on my way, you okay?" He asks softly, already going to pull his pants on.

"I'm alright- talk to you when you get here?" Eddie suggests just as softly.

Richie hangs up, and he's at Eddie's within minutes, knocking Eddie's window, hands with a white knuckle grip on the ladder he'd always used. "Eds!" He whisper shouts, knowing Eddie can't see through the dark curtains when they aren't up. 

Eddie rushes to his far window, opening the curtain and pushing the window up to let Richie in, his friend taking his hand to get in without falling on his face and breaking his glasses again.

Richie hugs Eddie closer, seeing the anxiety in his face. Then, he pulls away and straddling the desk chair. "So, what's been up?" He asks, swinging his legs. 

"Saw Bill. Like in real life. I was out, he came to the quarry," Eddie said quickly, plopping down on his bed sadly.

"D'awww, Eds, you and your true love met up," Richie coos, adopting a soft expression.

"No! No Richie! And don't call me that!" Eddie whisper shouts, "that's so not okay! I've been what?- stalking him my entire life? And I met him?"

"Eddie, you guys should actually talk, you could be cute together," Richie whines, flopping himself on the floor clumsily for the sake of being dramatic.

"But- Richie- it doesn't work that way," Eddie whispers, burying his face in his hands. 

"Maybe I'll have to make it work that way," Richie grins menacingly.


	2. Obligatory Teen Party Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Eddie properly at a party Richie dragged Eddie to.

"I'm taking you to a party," Richie says as soon as Eddie opens the door to him, a goofy and satisfied smile on his face. As soon as he says it though, the door is once again shut in his face.

"Ah! C'mon Eds! You gotta get out! Meet some people!" Richie shouts, tapping at the wood with his hand. 

"No! Richie! I don't! I have you and you're _plenty_. Too much by _yourself_ ," Eddie argues, standing with his back against the door, not abandoning the idea completely, but still ready to fight it.

"C'mon, Eds! You'd do great with people our age!" Richie argues. "Maybe even get with Bill!" He teases, donning a feminine voice and twirling one of his curls.

Eddie sighs, opening the door defeatedly, "Richie, he's popular. And I've never even had a first kiss," Eddie looks down at the carpet on the floor below him, scrunching his toes up and relaxing them.

"I can fix that," Richie winks, leaning forward and pecking Eddie's cheek and taking his hand, yanking him out the door.

Eddie yelps, putting his hand on his cheek after the kiss, "God, I hate you," he shrieks, "Let me at least put shoes on," he complains, Richie loosening.

"Alright," he agrees, wearing a smug grin of success, waiting for Eddie to return.

When Eddie does return, he's wearing clothes Richie hasn't seen yet, obviously a little fancier than Eddie's usual shorts or sweatpants on a day to day basis. "Day-um Edward!" Richie calls, letting out a low whistle as Eddie comes down the staircase.

Eddie blushes deeply, making the rest of his way down the stairs, shoving Richie outside and shutting the door behind the two of them, "You're so embarrassing!" Eddie shrieks, his voice cracking under the shyness taking over.

Richie takes Eddie out to his run down red truck, their usual means of transportation. He turns on the car's lights, the sky dark and everything fuzzy to his eyes, not helping that his contacts keep shifting.

"Where are we going?" Eddie asks curiously as he tugs at the stubborn belt in the passenger seat. 

"Some chick named Bev, I think I've heard some unpleasant stuff about her, but she seems nice enough," Richie explains, turning out of the driveway with a shrug. "Small house party. Won't make you drink if you don't want, knowing you, you'd probably be an angry drunk," Richie chuckles, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to smile teasingly in Eddie's direction.

Eddie just sits with a pout on his face, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly, making it more evident to Richie how "un-okay" he is with this.

"Ah c'mon lil guy, I'll get you home before the sun comes up, live a little," Richie promises, reaching over to pinch Eddie's cheek, bringing a little of a fake smile to Eddie's lips.

They pull up into a driveway, not even knocking on the door, opening it to reveal dozens of rowdy teens, feeling the vibrations of the music in their feet.

Richie takes to it immediately, dragging Eddie closer to the stereo, grinding up on some girl who seems into it, making Eddie cringe.

Eddie goes to the refreshments table, picking up a cup of punch that he hopes isn't alcoholic (unlucky for him; it is). He stands in the corner, sipping at the beverage. He's torn from his own thoughts by a low, recognizable voice.

"The spot n-next to you op-open?" Asks Bill smoothly, holding his own beverage, a red solo cup filled with water.

Eddie chokes on his sip, putting his fist to his mouth as he coughs on the bitter liquid. "Y-yeah," he sputters out finally, flushing even more.

"So, homeschooled?" Bill grins, leaning against the wall next to Eddie. "That's where we l-left off. No name from you though. I'm B-bill," the boy offers, putting his hand out for Eddie to shake.

Eddie shakes his hand, taken aback by his strong grip, "Eddie," he replies quietly and simply, leaning on the wall still but standing a bit straighter. 

"So, you're homeschooled, I've never seen you before, I'd remember a face like yours," Bill grins, keeping his sauveness in his sobriety.

"Yeah, busy during the day usually, free at night, though," he comments, leaving out the reasoning. _Oh yknow, if I go in the sun my brain turns to mush, that'll go down real well_ , he thinks to himself.

"Can I take y-you out one of those nights?" Bill asks, already pulling his phone out for Eddie to put his number in.

Eddie flushes a deep crimson, taking Bill's phone to put his number in, "I think I'd like that," he smiles softly.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie continues to keep Bill oblivious and Richie warns him of the dangers of not telling him.

Weeks go of the two's awkward flirting, borderline dating. The relationship consumes Eddie, the first real one he's had, and with someone he's always looked up to nonetheless.

Today, the two sit on a bench, their faces lit only by the shining moonlight. "So- I still d-don't know why we've n-never met, b-being nearly neighbors," Bill mentions, trying to be casual despite his immense curiosity on the matter.

Eddie freezes, feeling himself go nearly as pale as the moon above them. He crosses his left leg over his right, "Homeschooled, never cared for going out much," he lies, still not ready to explain his condition to his, boyfriend? 

"You seem to love g-going out now?" Bill asks, looking as perplexed as he sounds, going to take Eddie's hand.

"That's with you," Eddie continues his lie, shooting Bill a loving gaze, his "Eddie heart eyes" that he always teases him about, Eddie secretly loves when he teases him about it. It means he notices.

Bill seems to take the answer, although with slight hesitation. He squeezes Eddie's hand gently enough, having learned the hard way that his hands are stronger than Eddie's.

Eddie nods again, trying to affirm himself further on his opinion. _We lie best when we also lie to ourselves. I never liked going out_ , he tells himself, wanting nothing more than to at least feel honest. 

Eddie scooches closer to Bill, sitting against him. He snuggles his back against Bill's chest, letting his head nestle on Bill's shoulder, his own way of changing the subject so maybe he'll feel less guilty.

Bill accepts this with a smile, his arms wrapping around Eddie's waist and dropping his head on Eddie's. He closes his eyes and sighs softly. "You're really g-good to me, y'know?" He says quietly, his comfort level evident in how little he stutters now.

"And you're good to me," Eddie agrees, leaning his head up in an effort to look at Bill before returning to his original position. 

They sit in silence for a good hour. They haven't been together long, but it's progressed fast. Possibly too fast. That to be said, they're comfortable sitting together with their own thoughts, a more recent development between the two of them. 

Eddie checks the time and realizes it's near three in the morning and feels his pulse quicken. "I have to go, curfew," he breathes out, his eyes wide with his own anxiety, though Bill is used to this. Eddie's curfew is three in the morning and he has to give him up by then.

Bill nods, releasing him from the grip he has and standing up with him, hugging him quick and tight, "I'll see you tomorrow? I've got plans for us," he reminds, speaking smoothly and brushing his thumb under Eddie's chin.

"See you tomorrow," Eddie promises with a smile before turning on his heel to jog home, his most normal means of exercise now with all his going out with Bill. He's probably never been so in shape, but Bill takes him farther from home than he's used to. 

He unlocks the door quietly, slipping in. He hears his mother snoring on the couch before he sees her passed out there, _thank God_. She doesn't know about Bill. She hardly knows how much he's been out. Not even hardly. She doesn't know he's been out. 

He climbs the steps to his room, jumping out of his skin when he spots Richie sitting on his bed, casually scrolling through through who-knows-what on his phone. "Richie what the fuck! How'd you get int?" He whisper shouts, going to sit next to him to shove him in the shoulder.

"Ah, Eddie, my boy," Richie sighs, looping his arm around Eddie's shoulders tightly, laying down with him before looking over at his face. "Window, you really should be more careful, someone might get in," he teases, poking the tip of Eddie's nose with his pointer finger. 

Eddie scowls at him, "Don't just come into my house when I'm not home- if my mom finds you we're both dead," Eddie hisses, softening when he realizes at least he has someone to talk about his date to, he probably would have called Richie anyways. Though he doesn't know how he feels about Richie sneaking in and even _he_ didn't know.

"So, Eds Spagheds, how was your date with Big Bill?" Richie asks in a teasing tone, wiggling his unkempt eyebrows wildly, making Eddie even more blushy and awkward.

"It was nice," Eddie starts, standing up after pulling himself away from Richie's grip. He paces happily in front of Richie. "He made _plans_ for us tomorrow, Richie, I'm so excited," he squeals quietly. Richie would tease him now normally, getting so soft and mushy. But Richie hardly sees him soft and mushy. It's a nice change.

"Oh really? Are those plans to fuck your ass in in a hotel like I did to your mom before you got back?" Richie says, sitting up and bringing his feet up to sit cross legged on the bed, smirking playfully.

Eddie nears Richie, pushing him in the chest to press him back down on the bed, "You're an asshole," he says, no bite lacing his tone, and it's no different to how he usually talks to Richie. It only takes seconds for the loving euphoria to take him over again, laying next to Richie with a yawn, "It's almost my bedtime," he says quietly, "Sunrise in a bit," he says, stretching out.

He toes off his sneakers, scooting up to the top of his bed. "Sleep over?" He asks Richie as he worms under the covers.

"You know it, little buddy," Richie teases, following Eddie and ruffling his blond hair.

"God, I hate you," Eddie says, his tone and expression still the physical manifestation of happiness and excitement. He doesn't even know how he'll sleep tonight, with how excited he is about his plans tomorrow.

"I didn't tell him about my XP," Eddie remembers softly. "I had the opportunity, didn't though. I don't want him to think I'm sick, even if I am," he whispers, laying on his side so he can face Richie.

Richie takes his glasses off, reaching over Eddie to put them on the nightstand. "Tell him tomorrow, Eddie, it's important, it's not safe for him not to know. I don't want you to get hurt."


	4. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Eddie go on another date.

Bill taps his knuckles lightly against the window of Eddie's room. He peers into the dimly lit room, it's only seven o'clock but the sun is starting to lower and he can't wait any longer to give Eddie his surprise. He hadn't, however, considered that Eddie may still be sleeping.

Eddie, in fact, was only pretending to sleep for the brief periods in which his mother would come check that "her little Eddiebear was getting his rest”. _One, mom, I'm not little, I'm eighteen now. Two, I've had a fucked sleep schedule since the diagnosis, can't blame that on my teenage years._

He looks over to the tap on the window, a smile already on his face. He sees Bill's presence and Immediately sits up, revealing that he's already dressed himself for the outing. Thank God, neither of them are ready to see the other naked, it doesn't seem like something important to them. They connect on a deep emotional level, but neither have brought up sex yet.

Eddie crawls over to the window, pushing it open with a matching smile to Bill's. "What's the plan, man?" He asks, having much too much energy for his lack of sleep, but you couldn't even see it in his face. He's running on adrenaline that obviously isn't going away any time soon.

Bill smirks, "That's f-for me to know and you to find o-out," he says, sticking his tongue out in Eddie's direction. He pulls himself slightly more in, pecking Eddie's lips chastely. "C'mon th-though," he sats, ruffling Eddie's hair.

Eddie starts crawling out, even his sneakers on and done up and ready to leave. "Start crawling, bozo, I'm not gonna bump into you while climbing down and never find out my surprise," Eddie says with a smirk.

Bill nods in response, starting once again to lower himself from the window, latching onto the nearby tree, something much easier to climb than down the siding of Eddie's house. He wonders how Richie does this all the time.

Eddie follows Bill's lead. He's usually able to sneak out through the front door while his mom is asleep but he doesn't want to risk this. Though, climbing trees has never been his forte, he needs to get out more. And that's what Bill is leading him to do.

They both plop to the grass. Eddie leans slightly against the tree to regain his balance. "I should be home by three a.m., mom will get suspicious," he lies. She's not often up until 11. But, the sun comes up around four and he wants to have time to spare. 

Bill takes Eddie's hand with a nod, "Off we go," he says happily, swinging their arms between him all the way to the road, "First, w-we'll start with a w-walk around the pier," he says dreamily, already leading Eddie in that direction.

"That sounds lovely," Eddie sighs out, leaning partially against Bill's body, his warmth bringing him comfort under the cold aura of the moon.

"I knew it would," Bill says, pulling them along a little faster, "I've finally got the boat almost working," he starts with a proud smile, "She'll be ready to sail in a week," he says even more proudly.

"That's awesome!" Eddie says, masking the undertone of jealousy under his tongue. Sailing was always fascinating to him when he was younger, but it wasn't safe to do at night so he'd never had the chance, probably never will.

"Why'd you switch to sailing from swimming anyways?" Eddie asks curiously. He looks up into Bill's big blue eyes for the answer. He's learned to tell when Bill is lying so he scoffs when Bill gives him an answer of 'just wanted to'.

"Fine. I got injured. Car accident. I was driving and my arm got pretty fucked. My brother was in the front too, shouldn't have been," Bill says, getting quieter with every word.

Eddie softens, looking down and chewing his lip. That had been over two years ago, and he realizes that he used to see none other than Georgie Denbrough bike up and down the street in front of his house and how one summer that stopped. The thought of the actual event is awful. "I'm so sorry, Bill," Eddie says as softly as he can, squeezing Bill a bit tighter.

"It'll be alright, he would be proud of me now," Bill says with a nod. "He would love my boat and he'd think the wind on his face would be the coolest thing," Bill says, slowly getting more sure of himself. 

Eddie nods back, sitting down on pier and putting his feet in the water despite the warnings his mother has always given him about open water like lakes and ponds. He likes the cool water rising up his ankles, it's soothing. "He really would, Bill," he assures when Bill's expression falters.

Bill sits beside Eddie, grasping his hand firmly. "We can sit here, talk, anything, as long as you want before the next activity," Bill says soothingly. He doesn't want to rush Eddie on the first big date he's planned them, he doesn't want it to be too much, they haven't even known each other for a year.

"I like the sound of that," Eddie says with a wide smile, squeezing Bill's hand back. He cuddles against Bill's side, looking up at the stars popping up in the sky. 

Bill nods back, going into a small hum with his head against Eddie's. Bill may not be the best singer, but it's still beautiful in Eddie's mind.

They both end up with eyes closed, having fallen asleep on the pier together, Eddie's head against Bill's chest. They awake to the sun rising due to the noises of others on other piers. 

Eddie sits up. He looks up at the sky and immediately fills with anxiety. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he says quickly, pulling Bill up careful and gathering himself up, "I need to be home, like now," he says hurriedly, his eyes wide with fear.

Before Bill can even much respond, Eddie is already bolting for the street, he's acting like he's running for his life. Bill stands dumbfounded for a moment before going after him. He doesn't know what he's done wrong, but it's not Bill's fault that Eddie had never told him.

Eddie reaches the door, opening it and closing it as hard as he can without waking his mom. He slips to the floor, drenched in the sweat of his anxiety induced mad dash home.

He doesn't even notice that Richie's been pacing worriedly for when Eddie would return until he feels Richie's hands grasp his shoulders, "Fuck, Eddie, are you okay?" He asks, tilting Eddie's chin up to look him in the eye.

Eddie nods, "Need some space," he breathes out, grabbing to get his inhaler out of his pocket and moving away from the door. He takes three puffs from the small device before he gets his breathing soothed again, which Richie takes as a sign he's mostly just panicking.

Richie's panicking too, he's not sure how much Eddie was exposed, he's not supposed to be exposed at all. God, how could Bill have been so stupid. He opens the door to find exactly who he'd been thinking about.

"What the fuck, Bill?" He whisper yells, stepping out to close the door behind him. Bill just looks bewildered and like he feels awful, rubbing his hands on his face in confusion and frustration at all of this.

"What, Richie, I did do anything!" Bill shouts back, feeling defensive and attacked and completely left in the dark. He paces the porch back and forth, his own anxiety taking over.

"He's sick, Bill, he can't go in the sunlight. It could kill him," Richie says with a scowl, stepping back inside and closing the door, leaving Bill dumbfounded as he goes back to make sure Eddie's okay.


	5. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie spends his last day on the water with his lover, Bill Denbrough.

A few weeks pass since the 'incident'. Eddie is left a mess, paler than he's ever remembered being. He shakes, especially his hands. He could never be a surgeon like his mother has always wanted him to be.

His mother finally notices despite his constant ducking around to ignore her. And once she's noticed, it's time for another hospital visit. Richie comes with despite Sonia's words against it, nothing can keep his friend away. 

He's told that it's irreversible now. He'll be like this until he dies. It's not a life he wants to live, but his mother certainly won't just let him go and it brings him mental anguish to know that she'll make him stay like this. It's practically her dream. Small and sick and needs help to do everyday things. Eddie can't take it anymore.

One night he's sitting on his bed with Richie, trying to drink from a glass of water, mostly successful despite the shakiness. "Richie- I hate this," he says finally, putting the glass down on his nightstand a bit more aggressively than necessary.

Richie sighs, looking down. He wants to be able to meet Eddie's gaze but he can't help it. Things have never been like this between them, and he's never seen Eddie like this. He's always been careful. He may be dumb sometimes, but he's never done anything that could hurt him. 

The two fall silent for a moment, neither of them looking to the other until Richie pipes up again. _I'll be damned if he's not my best friend_. "Have you uh, talked to Bill?" He asks, chewing his lip in case it's a sore subject.

"I have. He's apologized- way too much," Eddie says, trying to crack a small smile as he thinks about the boy that he still adores. "I think he's coming here tomorrow, we need to talk more. I've told him some. But he needs to see it," Eddie says softly, looking down. "Y'know, what he's stuck with being with me."

"Don't be like that, Eds, you're still you, and you're still great," Richie says, getting up to sit next to Eddie on the bed, wrapping his arm around Eddie's waist as comfortingly as he can.

"But I'm not like I was, I wish I felt more spontaneous," Eddie says softly, letting his eyes meet Richie's. "Everything is just wrong now, Richie. I don't like living like this," he says, riling himself up enough to say that out loud for the first time instead of just keeping it in his head.

Neither of them says anything for the rest of the night, Richie slips off in the morning once Eddie falls asleep, having chores to do. He feels awful about leaving him but at least he won't get grounded from seeing him this way.

Finally, it comes time for Bill to show up at the window as usual, his knock waking Eddie from his fitful slumber. Eddie turns from his spot to see Bill, mustering up all his strength and energy to act his normal self, not wanting to lose his first love so soon.

Bill's words come as soon as he lifts the window and the man is climbing in and onto the bed, "I'm so sorry," he starts, wrapping his arms around Eddie tightly, kissing his cheek on his way as they loosen the hug.

"It's not your fault I didn't tell you," Eddie says softly, feeling guilty to put Bill in this position, he really should have told him.

"It's alright Eddie, I should've been more careful," Bill says softly, rubbing Eddie's back slowly, leaning in again to peck Eddie's forehead again. "I'll stay here with you all you want, I have to leave in two hours though," he says softly, feeling bad for making plans for after this.

"Where you going?" Eddie asks, looking up at him curiously, glad to have a way to change the topic somehow.

"Boating, had to let the other guys know I'd be on the water," he says softly, toying with Eddie's hair calmly as he speaks.

"I want to go with you," Eddie says quickly, leaving Bill looking a bit dumbfounded. "Please," he adds, sounding genuinely desperate. "I've always wanted to and- and things are just going to get worse for me from here.

Bill looks shocked, letting his eyes stay wide for a few moments before looking back down at Eddie, "I- are you sure?" Bill asks, the idea of exposing Eddie to more than he already has seeming awful in his head. 

"I'm sure. Please. Really, I can't live like this, I'll even tell Richie beforehand," he starts letting the words tumble out from his lips that still hold the hopeful pout. 

"I- Eddie I don't want to kill you," Bill whispers, chewing his lip and looking away, he honestly can't meet Eddie's eyes.

"Please, Bill, I love you and I'd rather be happy," he says, gripping Bill's shirt tightly and burying his face in Bill's chest.

"I- fine," Bill says. He knows how Eddie's mom is, and he can hardly escape now, he knows it's not fair to make him deal with this. 

He starts to help the two of them sit up, "Your mom asleep? And call Richie, please," Bill says shakily, panicking a bit, but at least he can make Eddie peaceful. He loves him, that's all that matters.

Eddie nods. "This isn't your fault. It'll never be your fault, i promise," he says in a voice that proves finality before pushing Bill for them to start going.

An hour later, Eddie is sitting in Bill's car, Richie in back. They're silent. Bill is over preparing the boat. Eddie's always thought about what his last words may be. But now, he really can't think of anything worth saying that hasn't been already.

Finally Bill jogs back, trying his very best not to look solemn at the circumstances, instead he wants to feel happy that Eddie's able to do something he's always dreamed of. And he gets to provide it for him.

It's finally time for Eddie to go out, he looks out the window for a moment before opening the car door and stepping out. He pulls down his hood and feels his hair bask in the warm sunlight.

He looks to Bill with an unbelievably blissful smile, taking Bill's hand firmly. "I'm ready, Bill," he says. Bill never knows if he means just ready to go on a boat or ready to- he can't let himself think of that possibility. Though he understands, when someone goes through a lot it's easy to think that way.

They go to the boat slowly, Richie watching from the car, too emotional to consider following. His best friend of nine years, just like that. Eddie sits on the bench of the boat as Bill sets it up to go. As the wind hits his skin and his skin basks in the sun he laughs. He smiles more than he has since the incident. He feels at peace. 

A few days later, Richie and Bill stand at the piers edge with a small black container of ashes. Not all of them, Sonia hadn't even allowed the ones they'd taken, but this feels important. Eddie had always loved the sea. 

They slowly open it, sprinkling the flakes into the depths of the water, finally feeling that he can rest, which means they can too.


End file.
